


A Little Hazy

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Moon Taeil, slight hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 3: Overstimulation“I think you’re lying to me, Hyuck. Your pathetic dick won’t stop cumming and that tells me you can still keep up.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	A Little Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don’t know what I wrote LMAO I did this in 30 minutes. I’m not very well experienced in overstimulation but hopefully you all enjoy?

“You’re so cute, Hyuck.” Taeil coos. “A perfect little slut for, hyung.” 

The said male is completely nude with his wrists tied behind his back. His hard, swollen cock is being milked by a fully clothed Taeil who sits beside him. The bullet vibrator that’s tied to his cock only makes him more sensitive. It vibrates in slow, agonizing hums that drive him a little crazy. His lubed up, abused hole is clenching and twitching over nothing. 

“ _ Hyung,”  _ Donghyuck sobs. “I-I can’t… too much!” 

He’s struggling to stay up on his knees as his upper body collapses on the plush mattress. His puffy asshole is completely exposed to the older man. It’s slightly gaping from the rough fingering he was given earlier. His cock is throbbing pathetically with a string of pearly liquid dripping from the swollen head to the grey sheets. There’s a small puddle of cum between his legs after orgasming multiple times. He’s lost count after four. 

His head feels too heavy and stuffy for him to really  _ think.  _ He can barely formulate words and he’s struggling to understand what Taeil is telling him. The only words he truly knows are  _ slut, dumb,  _ and  _ whore. _ But Taeil- _ hyung _ did say that he isn’t meant or allowed to think because he’s just a  _ brainless cockslut.  _ And  _ Hyung  _ is always right. He’s the one that does all the thinking not the brainless little cockslut. 

“You can’t?” Taeil hums. “I think you’re lying to me, Hyuck. Your pathetic dick won’t stop cumming and that tells me you can still keep up.”

Taeil wraps his hand around the younger’s wet cock and begins stroking it in slow, teasing pace. He can’t see his cute little lover’s face but he knows his cheeks are flushed scarlet and tear stricken. He eagerly swallows up Donghyuck’s high pitched cries and moans. He pumps and strokes his cock until it’s throbbing crazily, his body trembling with sensitivity. His own cock is straining against his jeans, wanting to bury himself inside the younger’s plush ass.

“Too much..” Donghyuck cries..

“Weren’t you begging me to let you cum earlier?” Taeil huffs. “I’m letting you cum, Donghyuck _.  _ You’re being an ungrateful bitch to your  _ Hyung.  _ Maybe I should leave you alone like this for another hour.” 

He only really understood the two words ungrateful and alone. He doesn’t want to be ungrateful to his precious Hyung. He also doesn’t want to be alone when Hyung is such great company. Sure, he feels to overwhelmed and sensitive but… sluts can take it. 

“No!” Donghyuck shakes his head. “M’grateful  _ Hyung!”  _

The younger man sniffles and whimpers as his cock twitches and throbs in the older man’s hand. He cries out loudly as Taeil shoves two fingers inside his swollen hole. His cock twitches once more before it begins spurting out watery seed onto the dirty bed. 

“Hyung, hyung!” Donghyuck squeals stupidly. 

Taeil curls his fingers inside of the slut’s tight ass and pistons them in and out of him. He’s being cruel but he doesn’t care. He likes having a slut completely ruined and dumb. His personal little cumdump of a bimbo. He’s been training Donghyuck for the longest and for this reason. 

The dumb, naive little whore is too stupid to realize that Taeil only wants to use him as a fuckhole. 

“Hyuck,” Taeil whispers sweetly. “I’m gonna fuck you, okay? It’ll make Hyung feel  _ real _ good. You want to be good for me, right?”

Donghyuck nods with a whimper but spreads his thighs out with his ass presented. It’ll be too much for him. But if it makes his hyung feel better.. than so be it. 

“Ah, you’re such a good little slut for Hyung.” Taeil praises. 

He unbuckles his jeans and tugs his boxers down to reveal his hard dick. He grips his cock and presses his swollen head against Donghyuck’s gaping ass. He pushes his hips forward to slide his cock in. The slut’s ass swallows his whole member eagerly and clenches down tightly. Donghyuck chokes into the mattress as his abused hole is being stretched. His mind is too hazy and foggy, dick too sensitive and asshole feels raw. 

All for his intelligent, capable hyung. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment pls!! You can also find me on here:   
> \--->[Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> \--->[CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


End file.
